


Today I know what I'm doing

by pollitt



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bodyswap, Episode 6, Episode Related, First Kiss, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: It happens in the flash of an eye, in the shift of earth. It’s the kind of thing that goes noticed and yet unremarked upon. Because who would believe what had just happened, that one moment the grounds of the garden were empty—save for grass and an odd squirrel—and the next there stood a man-shaped being with flashy ginger hair and a sleek black suit standing in front another man-shaped being, who was clad in a sensible tan suit and a slightly-askew tartan tie?(After the Hellish and Heavenly trials. Before the Ritz.)





	Today I know what I'm doing

**Author's Note:**

> Good Omens has been my favorite book for two decades, and the show somehow (and by somehow, I mean the cast and crew, especially Michael Sheen and David Tennant) made me love the story and the characters even more. This started as a piece of notebook paper written while at my job on a day when i had too much adulting to do but the story and muses had to say their words -- and let's be honest, that is one of the best feelings.
> 
> Title taken from the Queen song "Doing All Right"
> 
> Thank you to dogeared for the beta and to data for the support, and to both for keysmashing over the years about the book, and over the last month about the show.

It happens in the flash of an eye, in the shift of earth. It’s the kind of thing that goes noticed and yet unremarked upon. Because who would believe what had just happened, that one moment the grounds of the garden were empty — save for grass and an odd squirrel — and the next there stood a man-shaped being with flashy ginger hair and a sleek black suit (that was just the barest hint of damp) standing in front another man-shaped being, who was clad in a sensible tan suit and a slightly-askew tartan tie (neither of which were singed, but the barest whiff of sulfur could be detected)?

And if anyone had been watching, and no one was — the humans who may have just witnessed what had happened had convinced themselves they hadn’t seen what they had just seen, and those _elsewhere_ , both above and below, were actively avoiding knowing what could happen next — they would have seen the two men stare at one another as though they couldn’t believe their eyes. As though one could see the fires of damnation defeated in the reflection of his companion’s eyes, while his own reflected emerging untouched from the holiest of waters (footnote: They could.)

And a witness might then see a smile finally break across one face and then the other — sharp and bright and _fond_ — as the dark-suited man sprang forward, winding his arms around his companion’s neck and kissing him. No one, save for the two of them, would be close enough to hear the inhaled breath of surprise from the man in plaid, and it passes almost instantly as he wraps his arms around his friend’s waist and kisses him back.  

“That’s just cheating,” Aziraphale gently chided, unable to hide the joy in his voice as he pulled away ever so slightly. One of his hands moving from Crowley’s waist to his collar to his jaw. 

“Perhaps.” Crowley leaned into the touch, covering Aziraphale’s hand with his own. “But it was the right thing to do.”

Aziraphale laughed. “Can’t argue with you there.” He paused and looked around. “Should we debrief?”

 “Slow down there! One kiss and you’re already—” 

 “Oh you know what I mean,” Aziraphale shot a semi-stern glance at Crowley but there was mirth in his eyes. “You should have seen Gabriel’s face.”

“Do tell,” Crowley said with a grin, letting his arms slide from Aziraphale’s shoulders as they made their way to the nearest bench. 

 “Let’s just say if I could have singed the eyebrows off of that face of his, I would have.” 

  
\----- 

There were no witnesses — save for One, but She had other things that were taking up attention. And a cab driver who had seen it all. — not a half an hour later as one demon and one angel climbed into the back of a cab, the old-new Bentley still waiting in front of Crowley’s apartment, on the way to the Ritz. 

“You kissed me,” Crowley said, turning to look at Aziraphale, his eyebrows just visible over the tops of his sunglasses. 

“Technically, _you_ kissed _me_ ,” Aziraphale corrected, looking at Crowley with a smile that was somehow a mix of smug and innocent and angelic all at once.

 “ _Technically_ , angel? You’re not —” Crowley stopped. He placed his hand down on the seat between them as he leaned in. “Took me long enough.” 

 Aziraphale curled his fingers over Crowley’s. “I forgive you.” 

 They kissed on the way to the Ritz as though they had all the time in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found over at Tumblr as [@mendacity17](https://mendacity17.tumblr.com/)
> 
> The "That's just cheating" moment in "The Unicorn and the Wasp" episode of Doctor Who inspired Crowley-as-Aziraphale's comment.


End file.
